Survivor
by namine rox
Summary: stranded on a deserted island for ten years, they finally get a visitor... but is it a good one?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"Hey sora, wait up!" called a little blonde girl about the age of seven as she ran off the gang plank onto the sandy beach. Namine and sora's parent had know eachother since college. Ever since them, and their kids had been really close and had all gone on a cruise together.

"Don't go too far!' called their parents. "Ok!' the two kids replied in chorus. The two played on the beach but they eventually got tired so they returned to the boat. Except there was one problem: the boat was gone! They walked and walked along the beach in panic but the gigantic boat was no where to be found… they searched forever but had no luck…they got tired and fell asleep.

A few years flew by and suddenly they were both thirteen, they had been surviving on fruit and water and through all those years no one had ever come to the island. More years passed by and they were still stranded on the small island. They were partners, they were best friends, maybe even more than friends…

They were both seventeen and had gotten used to there new life. But one thing changed… one morning they were sitting on the beach and noticed a faint figure in the distance… when it got closer they so an out-cold boy floating on a piece of drift wood. But there was one thing that was weird about this stranger.. he looked a lot like sora!

Namine and sora introduced themselves and explained their situation. They also found out information about the boy too, like: his name is Roxas, he was on a boat with his family and a storm wrecked their boat and separated him from his family, and he was from destiny islands. Roxas became one of them and the three became best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

One night Roxas pulled Namine aside and said they had to talk. "You know, namine, we have been together for almost now…and to tell you the truth…I really…like you… " roxas smiled obviously very nervous. Namine smiled back. "Oh roxas, I really like you too…but Roxas…I really like you both…but im not sure who to choose… " roxas's face got as red as a tomato. "Oh…ok…I understand.." roxas mumbled and walked away.

Later that day Roxas approached Sora and said: "So… you and Namine, huh?" Sora looked surprised. "Well I guess so…ya…I really like her…" Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that so…ya well I'm not let her go without a fight!" "what are you talking about?" Roxas said confused. "Namine, ya, she's hot! I like her too!"

From then on the boys were very competitive and were trying to please Namine any way they could. And soon enough it was Namine's birthday came up and both of the boys were trying hard to find or make namine the perfect present. Late at night they got a campfire going and they all sat around it. "Wow thanks guys for an awesome birthday!" Namine said thankfully.

"You're welcome!" the boys said, then turned to glare at each other. Namine started to open her presents and found in Roxas's present tons of fresh fruit and in Sora's present a bunch of colorful flowers. "Oh, guys! I love them both! Thanks!" Namine said as she hugged them both sweetly. "Hey, what's that noise?" Roxas said as he looked around.

"Look, look!" Namine yelled as she pointed into the sky. "It's a helicopter!" She started flailing her arms trying to get its attention. Apparently Namine's little arm dance worked because the helicopter came down and saved them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

It seemed like forever when they were in the air, but they finally made it. Namine had fallen asleep on roxas's shoulder and had mumbled to him as he tried to wake her up "best birthday ever…" That made Roxas smile.

The three got out of the helicopter and gave the pilot their eternal thanks, and headed home. "roxas! nice meeting you! So sad we have to go our separate ways! Bye!" Sora said quickly never wanting to see him again. " Oh no! I'll see you both tomorrow at school!"roxas smiled happily. "Oh… alright…see you tomorrow…" Sora replied very disappointed. Then he walked away.

"So I"ll see you tomorrow Roxas! Thanks for the best birthday ever!" They both went home and were happy to see their families again but went to bed quickly because they were exhausted.

From then on some things were different for them because they were so used to their island life. Here are some examples:

Namine forgot how to text

Sora went out to catch some breakfast

Roxas forgot about videogames

It was hard for them to get used to their new lives but after time they did.


End file.
